Good Fridays
by MegaAuthor
Summary: What happen when Fio asked Marco a date? See what happens when everything goes horrible wrong!


Metal Slug (standalone)

Disclaimer: There is no action in this Fic, only Comedy. I do not own Metal Slug or any of these characters. They belong to SNK Playmore. R&R please!

**Metal Slug (One shot)**

**Good Friday. **

It is a peaceful day, the birds are chirping on the tree, cars busily rush to work and fanatics continue to walk around with the banner 'The End is Near', everything seems to be normal. Near the busy city lies a military base, home to the famous Penegine Falcon squad and the Sparrows Units. They too had a normal day, since there has not been in high alert for some time. Walking down the Penegine Falcon barracks, Fio and Eri walk side-by-side carrying documents of wealthy information and intelligence gathered by these two veteran girls. Today however is something special. Fio appears to be very happy today, humming and waving her butt in an unusual way. The other soldiers simple stare down at her strange behavior while Eri feel arose.

"Fio, would you mind, we're trying to deliver this document down." Frown Eri.

"Oh, I don't mind." She hums.

"Err, Fio, your waving you butt like that..." she whispers.

"Yeah, so?"

Eri stop her track while Fio move on, her partner continue to hums all the way, and she could have sworn that she is skipping down the lane. She shock her head before she moves on, distancing Fio as much as possible. Fio and Eri eventually got to the office where many of the high-end commanders discuss about move importance issues, mainly about the Rebellion's movements. They have been suspiciously quiet over the years, mostly after their last invasion that almost break the very foundation of law enforcement. Fio and Eri properly give their fellow officer each document to every badge officer in the room, be it a second staff lieutenant or the high-ranking general.

One such officer is Marco Rossi, and his not far behind companion Tarma Roving. Both also were present in this presentation, collecting any useful data regarding about the Rebellion. Fio bashfully walk to Marco, and gave him the document meant for him. Marco accepts the document without looking at her and opens the first page to start the topic. The first sentence that caught his attention was a note, which reads; Are you free this Friday?

Marco blink a couple of times before he arch his head to whoever pass the document. Fio stare at him with a formal manner, but he could swear that she just smile at him gently not long ago. Marco kept the note in his pocket, and resume the discussion.

The meeting was long and dragging, but it finally ended with little action to conclude their adversary. Small talks and whispers broke out among their fellow officers in the rank as they exit the conference room. Marco and Tarma as always gone out in pairs never to be separated unless they have too. They too begin talking about the sudden Rebellion silent moments. They continue walking up to the armory when Marco spotted Fio and Eri with several mechanics maintaining the Metal Slug. Marco lay eyes on Fio, walking towards her while bringing out the piece of paper she wrote in.

"What is this?" Marco said gently.

"A question." Fio answer. She places both her arm at the back of her, leaning on the wall.

"And you expect an answer, yes?" Marco said bluntly.

"That means you're free?" Fio asked.

"What? No, that's not what I meant."

"So that's a no huh?" Fio answer, starting to show her sad expressions.

"Fio, I haven't decided yet, how could you know I'm agreeing or denying?" Marco answer back.

"Oh, I thought you just… never mind." Fio wave her hands, "so are you free on Friday?" she ask.

"I have to think about it, my schedule is very tight, and I don't know if I'll make it in time for another testing rounds from that mad Tech Lab. But I'll try to simmer down some. Okay?"

"So is that a yes or no?" Fio asked again, this time she pull out her 'puppy eye' stare.

The confuse Marco couldn't decide, but Tarma who was having fun watching these guys chatting couldn't stop giggling. Eri sidewalk her way to Tarma and gives a nice heavy head bump rendering Tarma to collapse in pain. The speechless Marco open his mouth, but since his on a heavy schedule and staring at Fio's puppy eyes, he couldn't answer. Marco shut his eyes, stands up straight in a formal manner and gave his answers to Fio. "Yes, I'll look into it."

Fio couldn't stop giggling at Marco shy behavior, but she too playfully tag along, saluting at Marco with a smile. "Thank you sir!" she said, running off with Eri in hand.

Marco wondered why Fio was so happy about it. Marco continues to scratch his genius head of his in search for some logical answer. But Tarma gave a quick cut as he sling his arm over to Marco's. The smirk on Tarma's face isn't too pleasing as well.

"Marco, that was awesome man, you nap yourself a date!"

"Please, Fio and Eri has always been with us for a very long time. Besides, they can't be asking me for a date, and without a letter of leave form, they can't go outside the base other than their usual business." Marco said in his theory of his.

"But Marco, remember that Fio apply a leave form 2 weeks ago?"

"Yeah, so?"

"And you're the one who actually approve it?"

"Oh, now I remember." Marco scratches his head again.

"And it was meant this Friday." Tarma added; his pure sinister smiles creep his partner up.

"…" The silent Marco shut his eyes with his two finger, thinking repeatedly; why, why, why does it have to be me?

Marco wanted to know if Tarma knows anything else other than Fio's leave form, but the cunning and slick Tarma were nowhere to be found, only his gut laughing sound echoes the armory. "Friday huh?"

**3 days later, Friday**

5.30am, Marco woke up by the sound of the trumpet bragging loudly outside the barracks like no tomorrow. He shut his eyes for a while with a groan before he sit up lazily browsing about on his bed. Yesterday was a long day and couldn't get enough sleep. Marco slaps his face to wake up his sensors before marching off to the restroom. The reason why Marco was too tired is because the base was open for public to browse on the armies camp from the tourist guide permission, and Tarma of all people showing off the tourist his skill on handling and tuning his bike. Of course, the military personal never show the tourist the Project SV-001 in the armory, for the sake of the world and its people. Marco wasn't too pleased to have the tourist scrolling around the base, his fear of Morden's man continues to haunt him even since.

It was a good measure though, but it held too long for the officers in charge, and because of the tourist attractions, their meeting was delayed to 12.00am. Marco had hardly slept peacefully since his last encounter with Mordens man, or the likes. He usually would settle only 3 hours of sleep, and yet he can't get through 8 hours of sleep after the last war. My brain must have been lazy, he thought. Dressing his military uniform, beret and all, he glances at his watch. Hmm, 7.00am. He still had time to debrief about the last nights report down at the hall, grab a bite at the cafeteria and observe the R&D personal on the new prototype works. And hopefully, remember his promise to Fio.

The time is 9.45, outside the base and heavenly populated city, Fio, accompany with three US soldier in a Humvee to drop off the veteran Sparrows down the 15 Street as she asked them too. All three of them watch as the graceful figure waving goodbye to them, not knowing they were too distracted by Fio's beautiful dressing that they bypass the red light, and accidentally slam on a cab at 15km per hour.

Fio didn't notice the accident, because she was hoping that Marco would be waiting for her. Entering the cool air conditional shopping mall, she sat down on the bench circling the center plaza filled with small garden and a miniature size London Big Bang tower clock. The clock is gong at 10, but there's no sight of Marco. He's properly trying to rearrange some files, Fio thought. She waits for him with great anticipation, seeping a juice of Ice Lemon Tea. Yuck, who would drink such cold flavor, thought Fio.

Marco grew tired, wearing thin with all that files he had to handle. He had no idea the R&D guys are under manned, and Marco was forcefully been pull in to work there for a while thanks to his General in command. He slowly drag himself back to his room, where he stumble onto Tarma along the way.

"Marco, dude! I was looking for you!" Tarma said in surprise.

"Whatisit?" Marco reply

"Dude, the radar picked up some kind of unknown frequency not far from here. Recon said that it is out of this world!"

At that instance Marco's fragile-like body refreshed miraculously as soon as he hear about 'strange frequency' tale. Standing up straight and look at Tarma straight at the eyes, "Lead me to it."

"This way Corporal." Tarma said.

Both Penegine Falcon member race down to the communication center, and forgot everything else other than to investigate the unknown signal and only the signal itself. Marco priorities the mission first before the needs of others, and of course, Fio's date was excluded.

**Later, much later**

It was a long mission, but it appears to be a hoax or false alarm. There was nothing there other than a few children playing with an old military device belonging to a retired soldier. Once again Marco drag his weary body from all the excitement, hoping to get a piece of action only to look down with despair, and down he when on to his comfy bed. He kept his head on his pillow so long that he starts to dream his previous battle. Most of his dream was a nightmare, seeing his comrades died by the hands of Morden. But that all change when Eri and Fio appears…

Wait, Fio… What am I forgetting? Something importance, something about this Friday…

Friday… today…

Date…

"SHIT!!" Marco bust, pulling his head away from the pillow and getting out his casual, outdoors clothes. He kept looking at his watch, cursing as he goes, 4pm. Oh man, what will Fio said to him? What would she respond? He would not dare imagine. He ready his shirt, jeans and an overcoat, get his wallet and his precious iPod, the only item in the base he had. He carelessly spilt over the perfume all over him, which result an over dose scene of smell. He had no time to comb his hair, although he still looks good without combing…

The mirror in front of him cracks as it reflects on Marco's image, especially his hair. Alright, maybe a bit too far. Marco grabs his comb and his hair gel and wildly brushes upwards. Marco cares a little about his hair knowing that his late, correction, VERY late. He let another curse out of his mouth when he glance at his watch, 4.30pm. He had no time left, and even wondered if Fio is still waiting for him. He ran out from his room, open the door violently with a kick, which accidentally slam onto the General's face, who happen to drop by to visit the good old Marco over. Running out of time and had not realized whom he just knocked over, Marco rushes over the armory looking for any available transport. No Humvee, not even a jeep. There's a Metal Slug sitting beautifully next to him, but the tank's speed is so slow that Marco could easily outrun it. Plus going on with a tank could create a commotion. He spied on a bike, with the ignition keys on it. Without hesitation, he got onto the bike and twists the ignition key, and speeds away towards the city. Tarma who had just arrive the armory with a bottle of gasoline look for his beloved, modified bike, but it was missing, safe for the Metal Slug. Tarma look everywhere, but his customize bike is missing. He kneel down, tears on his eyes, cried out loud like a child missing his favorite Christmas toy.

Marco arrive at the Plaza on foot, not knowing that the bike he 'lend' is out of fuel. He browse before he walk it to where he was suppose to meet, all sweaty and very exhausted, the mixture of overdose sweet aroma and body sweat somehow create an unpleasant aura around Marco, the crowd quickly took military evasive action to get away from the stench smell, diving into the cover and 'shooting' random perfume spray at Marco. Marco walk slowly at the center of the plaza, but there was no sign of Fio. The big clock begins to gong as Marco sat at the bench. 8pm. That was all Marco need. Marco look down the floor before he retrace back to the entrance, trying to switch his iPod on, but his batteries dead, he didn't charge his iPod back in the base. Boy, what a day, Marco thought. He hails a cab, and got in.

"Brother, you had an interesting aroma, which brand did you buy?" an Indian driver with a deep Indian accent said openly to Marco.

"Just… drive me back to Fort Landlort Military base." Marco reply.

"Sure, you make band there?" the Indian reply

"Excuse me?"

"You had a spiky hair, that you have. Some sort of rock band, yes?"

"Just… drive." Marco said, shutting his eyes with his hands.

**The Next Day.**

Marco got into the Sparrows Barracks, knocking the door while scratching at the back of his head. He was too nervous after all those action yesterday. And yet he doesn't know how he is going to apologize to Fio. A simple sorry wouldn't work, and the long excuse could only make it worse. Marco knocks the door again, this time the door open. Eri, whom open the door look sharply at Marco with disgust.

"Oh, look, Marco. What do YOU want?" Eri with her hostile tone spat at Marco.

"I need to speak to Fio…"

"Not home." She suddenly responds, she was about to slam the door at Marco, but Marco quickly places his hand before the door slam tight, and hit his hands instead. Marco cried in pain, but persisted that he meets with Fio.

"Please, Eri, it's my fault that I wasn't there on time!"

"That's right, you weren't there when you should be. Do you know how sad she was when she came back to base?"

"Look Eri, I had a good explanation for this! I just need to…"

Eri once again clash the door at Marco's hand, the Corporal had to pull his hands off as a result. Marco let out another groaning pain while aiding his bleeding hand, but the pain felt by Marco cannot compare to Fio's pain, that's what Marco thoughts. The time during many Morden's temptation to rule the world, the PF Squad and Sparrow Units were to be the first in line, and Marco had been with Fio so long that both of them got along well. He was there when Fio's in trouble. But now, he wasn't there when she needed him the most. He forcefully to knock the door down, but the sight of Eri with a chaingun in hand suddenly makes Marco blue. Eri menacingly fire rounds after rounds of hot, peppering stinging bullet at Marco, and the Corporal had no choice but to get away from her as far as possible.

Marco match onward towards the pharmacy to aid his bleeding hand (and his other body parts). He was just a few more meters away from the door when he heard a female voice talking to the doctor in charge. He recognizes that female voice anywhere; it was Fio's.

"Cheer up, Marco did what he could, he was running around helping other peoples problem around the base." The female doctor said. Marco notices the voice as Dr. Suikoni Mayakami, head pharmacy staff and second in charge staff of Project SV-001.

"But… he didn't come, I had to wait more than 6 hours for him…" she said between sobs. "And I thought we could be more than comrades…"

"Listen, just because I'm your doctor that doesn't mean I'm your psychologist. You're here to get rid of the problem you're having right now, and only the second member could help that out, not me." She said.

"I know, but Eri's been very protective and simple barge in with conclusions. No one in the base would listen to my suffering other than you." Fio wept.

"How about Marco? Had he not been with you for as long as you remember?"

Marco gasps when the doctor mentions his name. Standing near the door trying to listen their conversation between the doctor and Fio. His bleeding hand no longer an issue. He wanted to listen what Fio's thoughts about him.

"Marco… he's a little reasonable," Fio said softly. Chalk one for Marco.

"…But he's kinda like a blockhead…"

A copper tub suddenly drop down and bong on Marco's head.

"…And priorities on mission…"

Two iron tub clashes onto Marco's head hard.

"…And totally geek-like fanatic who actually worship his own iPod in his room before going to bed."

Golden tub gong onto Marco's head, the poor dude is seeing stars right now.

"…Oh, did I said that his kinda like a blockhead? His much worse than that actually."

A tub with a written word '500-ton' crashes Marco right down.

"Oh dear, is that all?" the doctor respond.

"No, his sweet, charming and protective, perhaps a little common sense as well." Fio said with a sniff.

"Well, I hope you're done with all the soaking opera, cos my pharmacy is kinda flooding with your tears." Explain the good doctor.

Fio nodded with an agreement. She bows down, thanking the doctor for listening out her problem. Fio with her open minded open the door; only to slam Marco's face who happens to be standing behind it. Fio shriek by surprise, seeing Marco crashed down with his nose bleeding from the doors impact, as well as his bleeding hands.

Later…

Marco woke up in the pharmacy bedroom, looking at the ceiling fan circling lazily above him. Has he been knocked out? That slam on my head must be something, Marco thought.

"Hey, you're awake?" a voice calls him. Marco turns his head to the side, seeing Tarma and Eri sitting next to him.

"Hey Tarma, hi Eri." Marco said weakly.

Eri simple ignore him with a huff, crossing her arm and ignoring him completely. Tarma adjust his sunglasses with his commentary speech. "That's a nasty bang you got there, planning to get an MC early huh?"

Marco cut the speech quickly. " What time is it? Where's Fio? Where is she?"

Marco got out from the bed quickly, but Tarma and Eri quickly got into action, "Corporal, you're still weak after that accident, lost of blood and all, you need a rest!" Tarma argued.

Marco continue struggle his way out away them in search of Fio. He push both of them away and quickly ran out from his wardroom. Already worn his military pants and shirt, he hastily finds his only sole objectives. The nurses and doctors who is running the Pharmacy Center took note upon the Corporal appearance, who is up and running quickly like an Olympic athletic, the doctor and nurse stand near the wall clapping their hands seeing Marco runs. The soft pharmacy tune change into an Olympic theme song as Marco raise both his arm up thanking them all, tears fell down from one of the nurses seeing Marco got out of the Pharmacy Center, before everything when back to normal. Marco whom got out from the Center immediately took a shortcut down the field, running straight to the running field cutting line with all the junior troopers and off to his PF barrack. The staff sergeant who saw this behavior however quickly motivates the juniors to run just as fast as Marco did, bringing ever more burden than before.

Fio, who is sitting on the chair with a vase of flowers beautifully set on the table in front of her in the cafeteria continuously stir her hot cup of tea looking at the horizon. She didn't smile, worrying the other staff that knew Fio so well. They were all encouraging Fio to cheer up, and the waitress continues to replace Fio's cold tea with a new one. Still, she is upset over what happen to her last date; the date that did not go too well.

The cafeteria door burst open, revealing an exhausted Marco with a small box in hand. The other staff looks dumbfounded by Marco's appearance, seeing him walk clumsily towards Fio. It is obvious that he is weak, but he continues to march onward toward his next objectives. Marco eventually sat down in front of Fio's view. Both glance their eyes for a while with a long silent. Fio shy away, not knowing what to do. Marco however was the first to move.

"I'm not too late, yes?"

"No… guess not."

Marco brought out the box he carried on the table. He shoves it towards Fio. "Open it." He said.

"…" Fio look at the box Marco just push. She stares at it for a while before she budged her hands towards it. Opening it slowly, Fio gasp when she sees what was in the content box.

A keychain, with two metal dove birds carrying a fluffy and furry heart shape. Fio smile at her gifts; she was speechless with this astonish present from the corporal. Marco smiles at Fio, and slowly reached her hands with his.

"Happy birthday Fio."

The entire staff said in awe, with Fio giggling at Marco's answer. Marco hearts however feels better now…

"My birthday's is still 3 more months Marco, but thank you for this present." Fio answered.

… And turn back to dark charcoal. Marco could have sworn he heard it wrong. Fio's birthday wasn't yesterday?! Than… what special occasion is Friday?!

"In case you're wondering, you and I WAS suppose to have a normal, civilian date. But I accept this gifts as an apology. Thank you for cheering me up." Fio answered, got up from her chair and run across the cafeteria. The really dumbfounder Marco simple shook his head. An error in judgment, he thought. He wave one of the waiter for a bill, seeing Fio left a cup of Queen Mary on the table.

"Paying the bill for the fine lady sir?" the waiter said.

"Yes, how much?"

"That will be 500,000 dollar in total."

Marco jaws drop, US 500,000?!

"She ordered the most expensive drink of all, but she did not finish her drink, and that cup here is her 50th cup."

Marco pulls out his wallet ad check his money. US 100,000 only. Marco slowly become unsteady and continues to wave around before collapsing on the floor, both from being too tired AND stress out.

And the bill? He manages to pay it, but he wouldn't be able to get another salary until next year, including the medical bill that had to make up for injuring the General.

The End.

That's all folks, but I'm not planning to stop here. There's more Metal Slug idea running loose in my head that I like to share, but for now, be kind and review please!


End file.
